


YEET

by LuckyIzzy



Series: Ironically Strange [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Everyone is just partying, Gen, Humor, Precious Peter Parker, Supreme Family, Team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyIzzy/pseuds/LuckyIzzy
Summary: Peter tries to lift Thor's hammer.Or, the one where Stephen should have gone home.





	YEET

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let's just imagine Thor simply got a new hammer and Civil War did not happen and Tony is getting all the happiness he deserves and pointedly ignore Infinity War ending.

Stephen sulkily sat on the couch, eyes Tony tiredly. Tony, drunk chattered about how great it was dating a wizard to a very unwilling to listen, sober Bruce. Natasha rolled her eyes as she asked, “So Tony, when are you going to take us to Hogwarts?” Steve and Thor was talking while sipping their drinks, Stephen presumed about self-righteousness or something. Bucky and Sam was in middle of some drinking contest. Rhodey was nowhere in sight. He sighed, he tended to do that a lot this days. He wanted nothing more than to go home, and maybe take Tony with him while he was at it.    
  
Instead he closed his eyes and let his fall shut as he leant on the couch. Well, he could get some rest he guessed.    
  
Meanwhile, a certain Peter Parker shyly walked to Thor. He had been fanboying since the start of the Avengers Party. Despite lurking around the corners and sending multiple photos of an unaware Thor to Ned with a caption of “OMG IT IS HIM”, “IT IS THOR, IT IS REALLY HIM”, “I WANT TO TALK TO HIM WHAT SHOULD I SAY”, “CAN I ASK FOR A SELFIE WITH HIM”, he had not managed to talk to him, lest ask him the very important question that was in his mind.    
  
“Tho...MR. ODINSON!” He blurted out, and internally kicked himself.    
Thor looked up, and grinned wide, “What is it, Boy of Spiders?”   
  
PeterParker.exe _ has stopped working. _ __   
_ Looking for a solution. _ __   
_ Failed. _ __   
_ System restarting. _ __   
_ Loading, loading…. _ __   
__   
After an awkward pause, Peter blinked. Thor was still staring at him, confusion written all over his face. He blurted out, “CanITryToLiftNewHammer?”   
  
Thor laughed, “Go ahead.”   
  
Peter reached for the hammer lying on the coffee table. He took a deep breathe and internally screamed  _ I AM ABOUT TO TRY TO LIFT THOR’S HAMMER.  _ Then he wrapped his small hands around the hilt.    
  
Inhaling deeply he pulled the hammer, and he could not resist the urge to- well you cannot blame him, any generation Z in his situation would do it- yelled, “YEEEEEEET.”   
  
Cloak of Levitation was wrapped around its master’s neck like a scarf. It distastefully eyed- metaphorically- the rest of the avengers. It was bored and wanted to go home, just like its master. It wondered whether it should just levitate Stephen out of there. It wanted to go and drape itself over Tony, but the thought of Tony puking over it made it coil with disgust and rethink its decision, nope, it loved Tony- just not  _ that much _ . It observed the tiny human walk over to the Asgardian. It briefly wished to go and try to lift Thor’s hammer as well.  _ It had a good moral compass, it did...right? _   
  
It might have gotten a bit- nope, a lot distracted to not notice the yeeting boy flying towards it and its master, behind the hammer, screaming. It was very hard to tell who lifted whom. When Cloak and Stephen both noticed the attack, it was too late. All the cloak managed to do was wrap itself around Stephen.   
  
Peter crashed into Stephen. Then both of them- including the cloak crashed through the wall shattering the glass covering the wall, with a several floor fall from the penthouse. Last thought on Stephen’s mind before he crashed through the wall was  __ I should have been home. He had managed to conjure a low level shield around the both of them.    
  
  
Steve sighed and shrugged, “Looks like the smol spider boi has yeed his last haw.”   
  
A silence loomed over the room, everyone stared at Steve.   
  
Then Tony giggled and dabbed.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Idk, feel free to point put my mistakes.
> 
> Much love, <3.


End file.
